1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display with in-cell touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch panels have been widely used in several fields such as house wares, ATM machines, communication apparatuses and electronic information devices. Among these fields, touch panels are mostly used as an input interface of TVs, smart phones, all-in-one PCs, notebooks, global positioning systems (GPS) and digital still cameras (DSC). That is, touch panels are mostly used as the media for selecting and operating displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), active matrix organic light-emitting devices (AMOLED) and plasma displays. Currently, a touch panel can be integrated with a display such that a user can select representative icons shown on the selective panel by using a finger or a touch pen for the smart phones, GPS or DSC to execute a preferred function. This kind of touch panel can also be seen at public information inquiring system providing the public with an efficient operation system.
A conventional touch panel comprises a transparent substrate. This transparent substrate comprises a surface constituted by a plurality of sensing areas. These distributed sensing areas are used to sense the touch signals for input or control purposes, wherein the signals are generated when a finger or a touch pen touches these distributed sensing areas. Each of the sensing areas is constituted by a transparent conducting thin film, such as indium tin oxide (ITO), and a user can touch the transparent conducting thin film corresponding to a specific location on the display to effectively operate the apparatus containing the touch panel.
However, the overall thickness of the apparatus containing the touch panel is increased by utilizing the aforementioned combination of a display and a separate touch panel. In addition, the assembly and alignment of such a display and a touch panel creates another issue. Further, a plurality of photo etching processes are required to produce touch panel such that the etching processes for the transparent substrate cannot be integrated into the display manufacturing steps. In addition, the transmittance of the light and color rendering of overall display and touch panel may degrade due to one additional separate touch sensor on top of the display.